User talk:Dentface
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Sims Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Animal Crossing Leader page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Animal Crossing Leader (Talk) 20:38, October 16, 2009 Ann Um, hey. I noticed that you edited my article, Ann. Um, I had no plans for her to be related to Madison and Evelyn. As the article states, she is young and therefore, should not be the same age as Madison and Evelyn. So, could you please remove that and not edit her anymore? I suppose it's fine that she's in Attack of the MorcuQueen... but I don't want her to be directly related to them, and it also states that she is an orphan. Evelyn's father is alive and well. Thank you. -- 22:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Move! Why'd you move my page? :(PoppybestfriendswithJasmin 02:14, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not refered to as Jasmin Magaña in-game. I mean, and besides, even if I was, Spencer doesn't have the "sir" part in his article. PoppybestfriendswithJasmin 01:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) uihiug *Maybe, I guess. *shifty eyes* We could move teh Word Bubble and teh Smilies here. --★ Blanky 13:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Uh, by the way, you don't need to upload da smilies here on da Wiki. :O When you make each smiley's template, just put in the direct URL of the image on MySims Wiki. It should show up as an image. --★ Blanky 14:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Um, I guess I could do it instead, after I finish Maniacalman's requests. :O --★ Blanky 14:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) BWAAAH! *Um...we should probably ask Animal Crossing Leader whether we can change dat before we do. o.o --★ Blanky 20:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *Well, uh...this be sorta his Wiki, so yeah. *shifty eyes* --★ Blanky 20:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Banner Hey Thanks Thump up! *grin* Spotlight Request Hi. MySims Fanon looks like a fun wiki and you have done a great job customizing it! There are a few things it needs before I can add it to the spotlight list. The sitenotice is very long; it would need to be shortened to 2 lines. You also need to add a link to in your sidebar menu. Your main page protection needs to be dropped from sysop level to at least only block "new and unregistered users". Finally, you have about that need to be categorized. Let me know when you have taken care of these and I will be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 13:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hi -- wow! fast work! You got almost everything, but your sitenotice is still too big. The idea is that it needs to be no larger than 2 lines of text in vertical height. This is basically because it pushes the "real" content much further down the page, which is not good in terms of catching people's interest; people like to see lots of content right away without having to scroll down. As you have all of your content shifted down by your banner, this is particularly a problem here. Remember also that anonymous visitors may see an extra top ad which further pushes content down. I like that you have such a friendly sitenotice; it just takes up too much space right now. :Yes, you are welcome to design your own graphics for the spotlight, but they will have to be approved by the content team manager for use (in other words, I can't promise they will be used). The graphics need to be 200x75px. -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Great job trimming the actual notice part to two lines; however what I meant was that the whole thing (including the graphic) needed to be two lines high. I have changed it so you can see what I mean. If you are ok with this, then let me know and I'll add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Great! I'm glad it's ok with you. I've added you to the list. And no stress on the ad graphics; if you come up with something later (it will probably be at least a few weeks before the spotlights go up), then let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight & Minor Changes Pic Needed! }}